


订婚之夜

by Miyue



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 柱斑 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyue/pseuds/Miyue
Relationships: 千手柱间/宇智波斑
Kudos: 15





	订婚之夜

又笑了……

千手柱间举起一个酒杯掩饰着自己的表情，一边不动声色的观察着今晚跟自己表妹订婚的男人。

宇智波斑。

千手柱间是在半个小时前得知男人的名字的，他刚刚从飞机上下来就赶往了酒店，因为今晚是他的表妹的订婚宴，他甚至没来得及放行李。

就在他提着一个旅行箱站在酒店门口时，是宇智波斑把他迎进去的。

两人客气的寒暄了一会，直到表妹过来跟几年不见的他拥抱，千手柱间说着祝福表妹的话，眼神却不时的往宇智波斑那里飘。

千手柱间生来便是孤独的，他从懂事起就有种自己与世界格格不入的感觉，他觉得自己的生命里应该缺了什么，但千手柱间一直寻找不到自己缺失的东西。

从小千手柱间就是个不让大人操心的好孩子，有目标，有目的，且肯努力，不管是谁见了都要夸一声“好！”，但这不是千手柱间想要的，他之所以一直这么努力，只是为了填补内心的空虚而已。

直到看到宇智波斑的那一刻，一直空虚着的心脏好像被什么东西填满了，一直有个声音在告诉他“就是他！”，千手柱间找到自己的生命的另一半了，当然，如果场合不是这么尴尬就好了。

千手柱间一边跟亲朋好友寒暄，一边看着自己表妹挽着宇智波斑的手臂像只花蝴蝶一样穿梭在人群中，握着杯子的力道不由大了几分。

订婚宴结束后是家里人的小宴，长辈们在一起联络感情，几个小辈不知道谁提起一起出去玩。

女生们相约着去做spa，几个男生簇拥着宇智波斑去酒吧，打算宰这个即将娶自己姐姐/妹妹的家伙一笔，千手柱间一边跟几个堂兄弟起哄，一边跟服务员要了几瓶最烈的酒。

闹到后半夜，几个男生终于都躺下了，千手柱间订了酒店，把人一个一个的扶去休息，转身来到醉得不省人事的斑身前，把人扶到另一个酒店。

千手柱间把自己记录实验和手术的摄像机拿出来摆弄了一会，终于找到一个角度放下，从摄像机的屏幕里可以清楚的看到昏睡在床上的青年，外套早在酒吧里遗落了，他身上之穿着薄薄的白衬衫和黑西装裤，桀骜不驯的长发此时凌乱的散开在洁白的被褥之上，露出了有些狂野艳丽的脸。

胸口微微的一起一伏着，脸颊微红，睡着的模样简直可以称得上是恬静美好了，一点也看不出醒着时的气势凌人。

屏幕里出现了另一个身影，头发被留得长长的，虽然脸上带着点酒精摄入造成的微红，但一点也看不出醉意。

千手柱间把自己的外套脱下，站在床边静静的看了一会毫无自知的青年，去了浴室淋了个澡，又很快转了回来。

身上穿着单薄的浴衣，千手柱间俯身在宇智波斑的上方，他跨坐在宇智波斑的腰部，伸手一颗一颗的把人都衬衫纽扣解开，露出了大片白皙的皮肤和两颗颜色浅淡的乳首。

千手柱间是学医的，看过太多人体了，男的，女的，老的，小的……但是千手柱间看着别人的身体好像只是看着一块木板，并没有什么特别的感觉，可是此时他却呼吸加重，下身也在本人毫不自知的情况下抬头了。

好像只是这样看着就很满足了……不，还是想多接触一点，最好再多一点……

千手柱间指腹在斑凸出的锁骨上落下，顺着饱满的胸口滑过，在线条分明的六块腹肌上流连忘返，最后落到了人鱼线上，顺着人鱼线解开皮带，露出了黑色的内裤，小心的把裤子褪下去，斑身上终于只剩那条贴身的黑色内裤，胯下还没硬的性器凸出一块阴影，千手柱间分开身下人的腿挤进双腿间压了下去。

性器隔着一层薄薄的布料接触，千手柱间身体无比的兴奋，但他同时又十分理智，就算此时他非常想拉下身下人最后一点遮羞布，把自己的阴茎狠狠的艹进他的屁股里，但他忍住了。

可能是因为酒精的原因，斑的性器并不能顺利的勃起，但他确实开始兴奋起来了，斑的双腿下意识的紧闭，他没有意识到自己双腿间还夹了个人，于是只能把柱间夹得更紧，大腿根磨蹭着柱间的腰。

斑可能觉得这样很舒服，喉咙发出了舒适的声音，千手柱间心暂跳了一瞬，他此刻全身心都在欢舞，在为这个男人无意间的动作高兴。

千手柱间拉开酒店床头柜，拿出了一次性的套子和润滑剂，看了眼套子不是自己的尺寸，又给扔到一边，然后看了眼润滑剂，确定是对身体无害的放到斑的手边。

把身下的男人的内裤扒下来扔到一边，千手柱间把斑半勃的性器含进嘴里舔弄，宇智波斑紧闭着双眼，但是有所感应一般头摇了摇。

千手柱间含了一会便把不能勃起成功的性器吐出来，湿漉漉的贴在小腹上，千手柱间抬起他的腿，吻着大腿根部的嫩肉，留下几个牙印后又来到了紧闭的穴口，柱间伸出舌头舔湿了穴口周围的软肉，修长的手指又在穴口周围按摩了一会，才伸出修长的中指，浅浅的陷进去一小节。

男性的前列腺敏感点并不深，大概就是两个指节的长度，千手柱间小心的又进入一节手指，在穴内小心摸索，在蹭过某个地方的时候，身下的人突然似是有些难受的“啊……”了一声。

千手柱间仔细观察着身下人的表情，斑皱着眉头，手指无意识的抓住了身下的床单，千手柱间知道刚刚大概是自己蹭到了不得了的地方了。

把润滑剂倒进手心，千手柱间兴致勃勃的看着那小小的肉穴是怎么把自己的手指吞进去的，一根……两根……吃进去三根手指的肉穴被撑开一个恐怖的圆，宇智波斑呼吸越发急促，他挣扎着好像要醒来，千手柱间没有给他反悔的机会，把润滑剂倒到青筋凸起的性器上，千手柱间分开身下人的腿，把右腿架到自己肩上，对准肉穴顶了进去。

“唔……”宇智波斑的眼皮微微跳动了一下，肉壁本能的收缩，却不能阻止肉棒的入侵，侵入一点就往外退出，再插进去时又再深入一些，一次又一次占据那狭窄湿润的肉穴。

在肉棒被完全纳入之后，千手柱间忍不住叹息一声，他从没想过，在完全占有一个男人后会让他有种无法言喻的充实和幸福感。

他开始进行大幅度抽动，肉壁上层层肉褶也开始谄媚的缠住肉棒收缩起来，肉壁收缩的频率越来越快，也越来越热，宇智波斑张开嘴喘息，喉咙里泄出“嗯嗯……啊啊……”的不成调的呻吟声。

宇智波斑的性器顶端开始吐出粘稠的精液，肉穴突兀的抽搐了几下，然后在千手柱间撞击着敏感点的时候，突然的死死收缩，把肉棒咬在了最深处。

千手柱间的龟头在肉褶的蠕动挤压下终于失守，在宇智波斑的身体里释放了出来，深深的射进了身体深处。

千手柱间在高潮过后小心的把性器抽出来，本来浅粉的穴口被鞭挞得深红，千手柱间把摄像机的录像保存下来，把录像机放进自己的行李里，随身的衣物扔得满地都是，然后回到了床上，把浑身都是情欲痕迹，大腿根部还不断有白色液体流下来的人搂在怀里。

千手柱间把重新硬起来的性器插入了肉穴里，享受着肉壁的包裹，但是他没再动，他只是闭上了眼睛，嘴角勾起一抹微笑，他很期待明天醒来时宇智波斑的反应。

第二天千手柱间睁开眼睛的时候，床上只有他一个人，并且另一个人的衣物都不见了，千手柱间从床上坐了起来，黑色的长发从肩头滑落到胸前，心情不错的进了浴室，等再出来时，一边哼着不成调的歌，一边把昨晚的录像机拿了出来。

看来有一段时间见不到面了，不过还好，他录了像，可以随时拿出来看自己爱人的面容。

听到表妹和未婚夫取消婚约是在一个月后的事了，千手柱间正在坐诊，然后来了一个戴着口罩的年轻男人。

“医生，我最近老是做噩梦，而且我发现我……勃起困难”

“哦～那我们先来说一说具体病情吧，宇智波斑先生”千手柱间微笑着对面前的男人说。眼神贪婪的注视着男人的一举一动，一颦一笑。


End file.
